


Nothing But Sin

by xxBatteri



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Adultery, Anal Sex, Cheating, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxBatteri/pseuds/xxBatteri
Summary: Joseph is too tempting to resist, even if Lawrence knows that they're both going to hell for the things they do behind closed doors.Takes place after Joseph's bad ending





	Nothing But Sin

**Author's Note:**

> This is another idea from the discord, but I may have embellished it a little bit. I hope you guys like it!!
> 
> This also isn't my main dadsona. Coincidentally, about a month before I found out about Dream Daddy I created a pastor oc who happened to be a single dad. I thought it'd be fun to mess around and pair him with Joseph.

The door to Joseph's office deep in the church felt a little heavier every time Lawrence opened it.  Joseph looked up from behind his desk as he heard the sound of the door creaking.  A big smile spread across his face.  Lawrence's heart sunk.  They both knew why he came.

"I thought you weren't coming," Joseph said.  He stood and approached Lawrence, still standing in the doorway.  "Come in, make yourself comfortable."  Lawrence took a step further into the office and carefully shut the door behind him.  There was a certain look in Joseph's eyes that he knew all too well.  No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake the feeling that something devious was hiding just beneath Joseph's cool exterior.  Lawrence would definitely be going to hell for this, and Joseph knew he was dragging him down with him.  The mere thought made Lawrence's stomach churn.

But the sex? God, the sex always left him gasping for breath, knuckles white as he desperately grabbed at anything within reach. The feeling of writhing on the sheets below the man played over in his memory since their very first night together. The simple memory made Lawrence's pants feel tight and his actions almost felt worth it.

He shook away the looming thoughts around him and grabbed Joseph's muscular arm, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"God knows I can't stay away from you," Lawrence muttered before Joseph eagerly smashed their lips together.  Joseph's hand slinked up Lawrence's back and held him tightly against him.  Lawrence sunk deeper into Joseph's warm body as if he was melting.  He knew there was no way Joseph didn't feel Lawrence's now desperate erection pressing into him through their clothes, but he didn't say anything.  He never did.  Instead, Joseph ground against him.  Lawrence gasped into his mouth.  Joseph was hard, too.  Joseph groaned into Lawrence's ear.

"I've been thinking about you all day," Joseph said.  His voice was low and rough and managed to shoot electricity down Lawrence's spine in a way his late wife's voice could never do.  A curse ran through his head, but he couldn't bring himself to speak.  Joseph kissed down his neck, eventually sucking at a particularly sensitive spot.  His hot breath left goosebumps in its wake.  Joseph ground into Lawrence's erection again, causing Lawrence's breath to hitch in his throat.  He could feel Joseph smile against his skin.  "I can tell you've been thinking about me, too."  Joseph licked his sensitive flesh before kissing him again.  Lawrence hated that he was right.

In a swift motion, Joseph hoisted Lawrence up and carried him the short distance to his desk before setting him down on top of it.  Lawrence stared up at him with swollen lips and fresh marks that he could definitely feel appearing on his skin.  There was a hunger in Joseph's eyes, and he couldn't look away.  His eyes followed Joseph's hands carefully as he gently pulled off his wedding band.  Lawrence suddenly became very aware of the cross sitting in his peripheral vision.  A corner of his brain screamed as loudly as it could.  He couldn't count the number of sermons in which he preached against this very thing, but the unbearable heat below his belt drowned out his own words just like it did every time.  Lawrence was shaken back to reality when he heard the ring clink onto the desk.  Joseph caught it before it fell onto the floor.

"Oh," Joseph said as something caught his eye.  He set the ring to the side and picked up his phone that was sitting nearby.  His face twisted when he looked at the screen.  "Sorry, I have to take this."  A feeling of relief bubbled up into Lawrence's chest.  Joseph glanced back at him and smiled.

"Lawrence, dear," he said in a sickeningly sweet tone.  He slid his hands downward and grasped his own obvious bulge through his pants.  He stroked it lightly with his thumb.  "Would you mind taking care of this while I take care of some work?"  He might as well have been asking him to clean the dishes in that tone.  Lawrence's dick throbbed.

"Of course," he said despite every fiber of his body begging him to decline.  He slid off the desk, careful not to disturb anything on top of it.  Joseph sat in the chair at his desk, leaving room for Lawrence to crawl underneath it.  Lawrence sat on his knees in the cramped space, left to stare at nothing but the impressive bulge pressing against Joseph's pants.  Lawrence signed the cross like his wife always did when she felt uneasy.  The realization made his heart sink.  _God save me_ , he thought to himself.  He unbuckled Joseph's belt and coaxed his cock out of his underwear.  He pressed his lips to the shaft.

"Hi sweetheart, it's me." Joseph's loud voice rang out through the office.  "I'm sorry I missed your call."

Of course it was Mary.  He licked up his length, praying that his vile actions would at least serve as a distraction.  He savored the salty taste that was unique to Joseph.  It brought back memories of the salty air of the sea.  Lawrence let his tongue explore at the head.  He traced the edge of the glans and the frenulum before letting his tongue prod roughly at the slit.  Joseph immediately tensed up and grasped at the arm of the chair.

"Everything is fine, dear," Lawrence vaguely heard the man say.  He tuned him out again as he slid the tip into his mouth.  His tongue swirled around the head once more.  It was beginning to lose its taste.  Lawrence sunk his head down more, slowly enveloping Joseph within him.  Suddenly he felt a rough hand on the back of his head, guiding him down further and tangling fingers through his hair.  It was hard to breathe, but the dull ache in his chest only excited him more.  He started bobbing his head up and down, thankful that the wet noises he was making further drowned out the noise of Joseph's conversation.  What if Mary knew what they were doing?  The tightness in his chest squeezed him harder.  Joseph's hand pressed down on his head, pushing his cock deeper into his mouth.  He relaxed his throat as much as he could in the moment and let Joseph travel deeper down his throat.  He gagged.

"Nng!" Joseph choked out a noise as Lawrence's throat contracted against him.  Mary definitely heard that.  Lawrence froze.

"No, no, I just pinched my finger just now," Joseph said.  Maybe she'd buy that.  Lawrence began moving again, careful not to take more than he could handle this time.  He sucked as if his life depended on it.  The wet sounds filled the room.  Joseph shifted in his chair.  Lawrence could vaguely hear him trying to end the conversation.

"I love you, sweetheart," he said.  Lawrence thought he would gag again.  "Give the kids a kiss for me."

Lawrence prayed his own daughter would never follow in his footsteps.  He heard a clatter as Joseph set his phone back on his desk.  Joseph yanked Lawrence's hair hard, forcing his head off of his dick with a faint popping noise.  Lawrence wiped the saliva off his chin with his sleeve.  Joseph pulled his chair out so he could look at him.

"You almost got me into some trouble there," Joseph said.  His voice immediately reverted back to the same low, silky tone he always liked to use in the bedroom.  His hand drifted to his crotch and stroked himself.  His fingers slid gracefully along the now wet shaft.  Lawrence crawled out from under the desk.  Joseph held out his free hand to help him to his feet.  Joseph stood up from his chair to kiss him deeply.

"You did a good job," he whispered before plunging into another deep, open mouthed kiss.  The tightness in Lawrence's pants was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"Reward me, then," Lawrence choked out.  Joseph laughed.

"I always do," he said.  Joseph's hands worked quickly at Lawrence's belt.  He pulled his pants and underwear down in one movement.  The cool breeze on his throbbing cock felt good compared to the prior restriction.  Lawrence grabbed the base of it and gave it a squeeze as he stepped out of his clothes.  Joseph stood and admired him.

"How do you want me?" Lawrence asked.  The feeling of blood coursing through his veins clouded his thoughts.  Joseph motioned towards the desk.

"Bend over," he said.  Lawrence immediately did as he was told.  He placed his elbows firmly on the hard surface and tried to ignore the ring just inches away from him.  He heard shuffling and the clink of the belt as Joseph lowered his pants below his waist.  He knew by now that Lawrence hated the feeling of the rough cloth rubbing against him.  Lawrence felt him get closer.  Joseph opened a drawer of his desk and pulled something out of it.  Lawrence heard the click of a cap. 

_Of course he has lube in there_. 

He readied himself for the cold texture as Joseph used his clean hand to spread him apart.  He teased his hole with a slick finger before carefully sliding into him.  Lawrence relaxed his muscles and eased into his touch.  His body knew Joseph well and it didn't take long for him to adjust.  Joseph added another finger and lightly stroked his insides.

"Please," Lawrence begged.  He heard Joseph laugh.

"Isn't patience a virtue?" He said.

_Isn't adultery a sin?_   Lawrence shook the thought from his head.

"Joseph, please," Lawrence said.  He bit back his pride.  "Give me your cock."  Joseph groaned.

"You're going to kill me if you keep talking like that," he said.  Lawrence heard him tearing open a condom packet and waited patiently as he slipped it on.  After adding more lube for good measure, Joseph slowly pushed himself inside.

"God," Joseph hissed at the sudden pressure.  Lawrence bit his lip as he felt Joseph fill him.  His muscles twitched.  Joseph pulled back to the tip before ramming himself back in, eliciting a loud moan from the man beneath him.  Satisfied with the noise, he began to pound him at a steady pace.  Lawrence grasped desperately at the ledge of the desk.  It creaked loudly in time with Joseph's rough thrusts.

"You like that?" Joseph moaned.

"Harder," Lawrence mumbled.  Joseph complied.  He pressed a strong hand against Lawrence's back, forcing his head down against the hard wood of the desk.  He pounded into him harder and faster than before.  Lawrence moaned.  The new angle allowed him to penetrate him deeper and his cock rubbed against the right spot.

"Yes, right there," Lawrence cried out.  His sounds were partially drowned out by the wet slapping noise of skin against skin.  Joseph made a low, guttural sound that chilled Lawrence to his core.  Sin didn't exist in the space between them anymore.  They were nothing more than animals now.

Lawrence felt the pleasure coiling up within him far too quickly.  His hips jerked desperately against the cool wood.  He blanked out, spilling his seed before he could barely comprehend what was happening.  Joseph groaned loudly when he felt Lawrence tighten up around him.  Lawrence collapsed breathlessly against the desk and allowed Joseph to do as he pleased with his body.  Joseph rutted against him with little regard for Lawrence.  He was lost in the pleasure of it all and Lawrence was far too spent to care.  Lawrence grimaced at the feeling in his overly sensitive, post-orgasmic state.  Luckily, it wasn't long before Joseph grew even more erratic and eventually bucked hard into him.  The desk dug painfully into Lawrence's skin, but he was locked firmly into place by the stronger man looming above him.  They stayed in that position for a while as they both had time to come back into reality.  Joseph was breathing heavily from the exertion.  Lawrence felt his weight leave his back and he effortlessly slid out.  Lawrence carefully used the desk to help himself up.  He winced in pain.  He would most likely bruise from being held down like that.  He backed away from the desk.  He turned to face Joseph just as he was wrapping the used condom in a tissue to throw it away.  Joseph pulled him in for one last lazy kiss.

"Mm, that was good," Joseph said.

"Yeah," Lawrence said quietly.  "Sorry about your desk."  He glanced down at the mess he made.

"Don't worry about it," Joseph said.  "I'll clean it.  But for now…" He hesitated.  "You should really leave before anyone gets suspicious."  Lawrence felt a dagger in his chest.

"Yeah, you're right," he replied.  He quickly put his pants back on.  "I'll uh… I'll see you again later."  Joseph winked.

"I look forward to it."

Lawrence turned and walked out of his office without looking back.  He had a lot of praying to get to when he got home.


End file.
